


Autumn Leaves

by Silvalina



Series: Kitchen without Gun: Army writes everything in this [2]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Aloha the Mage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Army the ?, Blood and Injury, Coroika, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Skull the Witch, Yall this is gonna get deeperrrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: A story told in snippets, telling of four adventurers as they meet and try to stop eviiil people and stuff.
Relationships: Army & Aloha (Splatoon)
Series: Kitchen without Gun: Army writes everything in this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for even considering this!

_ It would be easy to begin at the very start of this tale. But going easy should not be the identifying feature of a good story. I know as the teller of a story, of faraway lands with magic and mystery, which has been passed down for centuries. A singular small spec shall arise with more in tow, and they shall break what need be broken.  _

_ Though this isn't a tale of such, it is merely a tale of someone with bluntness and happiness, someone with fear and understanding, someone with anger and kindness and someone with loneliness and generosity. For some, the tale of no protagonists is the tale of uninterest and boredom. But fear not, as it may be even wilder than any of the protagonists or even antagonists wildest imagination. For you see… _

_ Chaos lies within the path of a knight heirs bard. _

_ Though we shall start in the unassuming small cottage of person. In woods deep and dark yet shining brightly, illuminated by stars and the moon, a person sits, letting the winds caress their hairdo and looking up into the sky with interest and wonder, eyes shining the same as they do. Small as they might be, they start humming a soft melody, full of sorrow and yearning, never completely showing where it belongs to or where it shall go, only being completely present in the waking world. As the humming subsided, the person made their way inside again, closing the big wooden door as though it was a barrier, protecting them from the world outside with its inner structure, almost like a spell. _

_ Soothing for heart and mind it was at least, as they stalked along their hallway until they reached their personal destination. _

_ Another door was opened and they strode inside with ease, never completely closing it as they let themselves fall down into their cozy bed, eyes closing slowly and mind wandering off into the unknown things in the realm. _

_ \----------------------- _

_ Though, as we should've started normally as things should be, the introduction of a world be in order, no? _

_ It has no name, nothing to give to you at least. Its forests are rich of wonder and all things considered, most people's deaths may of fae and spirits but to not forget the stupidity and greed these have been called on. Those who have lived prospered, existing in symbiosis with everything around. To take one and to leave for that is what should be in all interest of life, no? And what about the rest of it, the beyonds of this forest, of these trees, what lies there? Does anyone know at all what does, is anyone even of interest and of naivety to wander into this unknown? _

_ Few did, yes yes, but no one lived to tell the tale, that's what one would think of the beyond. The unseeable, unhearable, unreachable. The nothing and the everything, it represents it and doesn't at the same time as well. As things should be in a twisted but aligned world. _

_ Balance. _

_ Everywhere it is, but not at the same time. The existence and the eradication of something, anything, everything, nothing. It sits deep in hearts, feeling a sense and dread of belonging. _

_ Bad as it might or might not be, the balance is the only thing that had and will always make sense in a world written off as cruel and withdrawn, its inhabitants greedy and prideful and it's pure hearts oppressed and ever so stained, be blood or tears or everything, it always be in this kinda world, always be like the songs written off and forgotten and the repeating and reaping of old, oppressors of the new, shining in limelight of sweet melodies, sweet, pure hearts as a source of evil and malicious, without their own knowing of their own undoing.  _

_ As is autumn leaves, the fall making change all around, expressing the need to die fast before the worse in a stronger sense, maybe even more important than balance sense. _

_ The bright of colours as a shield to repress emotions and of hopen to get to see the next new change for the better, right after he doom and death and destruction was over. _

_ A new start, but for now it lies, covered in itself and not, sleeping silently and softly while the moon still shines on, illuminating the room of its small cottage in the middle of the deep, dark woods. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are we there yet.... My feet are tired.”

Aloha whined loudly, his feet dragging on the ground as he groaned. The two of them have been traveling for a few days since they met in Armys small village, the mage crashing into the others small cottage, completely wrecking the roof. There had been a lot of yelling and demanding afterwards but the small argument was soon stopped when Aloha spoke out an incantation and repaired it, Army shutting up for a second. 

“Aloha I swear to the forest spirits, we've been traveling for only about three days.”

The young inkling sighed, standing still for a second. He looked the other straight in the eyes and tried to not give in, fuck these sealdog eyes are making him weak, don't give in… Fuck.

“Alright, well walk until we reach the next inn, it shouldn't be too far.”

The mages eyes lit up at the mention of rest and to the others surprise, he didn't whine a single time until they did eventually reach it. The heavy wooden door was opened by Army and Aloha slipped inside the inn, basking in the warmth of the fireplace.

“Hey, can we book two rooms for the night?”

The person behind the counter looked him up and down and raised her eyebrows.

“Aren't you a little too young to be travelling?”

He sighed, rubbing his eyes and keeping himself to aggressively answer to that question. The inkling put on a fake smile to disguise his annoyed expression.

“No, I'm actually 18 and I really need a room, thank you very much.”

The other one still looked like she didn't believe him but let it pass and named her price.

Army just looked at her in disbelief, not believing his ears.

“That much? Fuck… I  don't have that...”

He thought for a moment, looking back at a very tired looking Aloha sitting by the fireplace, a serene expression on his face.

“I'll take one room then, sharing is caring I guess.”

She gave him the keys after he payed up and looked at him as he went over to the mage, telling him that they would stay the night. With a thoughtful face she disappeared from the counter just as the two ascended the stairs to rest up in their room, Aloha plopping down on the bed. Army watched him doze off as he put their map on the small table, looking at the route they had taken.

“We should not be far from the city, there I know someone we could stay with while gathering more information. Shouldn't be hard to ask around for the one you're searching for, right?”

Aloha only nodded, head plopping into the surprisingly soft pillows. He couldn't remember the last time he slept in an actual bed...

Suddenly the door was opened and Aloha and Army snapped up, looking at it.

The innkeeper came walking in with a tray, putting it down next to Armys map on the table.

“House special on the house, you two boys look starved, no objections or i'll throw you out. Have a good night.” And with that she was already walking out.

Army could only muster a quick thank you before she was gone. Meanwhile, Aloha was already staring at the food.

“Army… Is his heaven, it smells so good…” He drooled, looking at the stew and garlic bread accompanying it, two servings of both with two bottles of a deep orange liquid and another two of water.

The orange inkling just looked at it and shook his head, scurrying over to pick up a spoon.

“Well, better not let it go to waste then!”

Aloha only hummed in agreement as they both dug in, practically moaning at the taste. As it turns out, the orange liquid was orange juice, freshly pressed from the savory and sweet taste of it.

“That woman is a godsend, I didnt even notice I was that hungry…”

The mage slumped back into the bed after they were done, both drinking the fresh juice to finish it up. Army slumped down next to him, staying as far on the other side of the bed as he could.

“We should go to sleep and rest up, we have a long journey before us tomorrow, and sleeping in the woods is all that my money will allow us until we can find some small jobs in the city.”

Aloha sighed, wrapping himself partly in the blanket, feeling the softness of it, his friend doing the same.

\-----------------------------

When they awoke very refreshed the next morning, they noticed a small breakfast and two small boxes on their table yet again. And when they finished it and packed the rest up and Army left what he had of his money on that table, Aloha didn't say a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha fucked up just a little and Army suffers some consequences.

"Stupid Aloha, thinking he knew everything just because he studied some books and magic and all that."

Army strolled along the edge of the forest into the direction of a clearing. It was about one in the morning and the full moon was shining down on the small inkling, basking him and his surroundings in a nice and comfortable light.

When he did reach the clearing he plopped down next to a tree, pulling his knees to his chest, pouting and sniffling a little bit. Head put down on his knees, he began humming a small melody, closing his eyes and shivering from the cold night air.

What did he think to just run away without anything on him just because of a small argument, fuck he was so stupid but…

"Why did he have to be such an ass about that, I dont understand him!"

He groaned, punching the ground next to him and crying out as he hit a sharp rock, puncturing his wrist. Army didn't mean to start an argument but the mage had been so stubborn with his opinion.

"Only because someone was born into some bloodline doesn't mean they have to continue it… Right?"

He asked into the night, waiting for no answer as he held his hand cradled to his chest, feeling a little bit of blood trickle down onto his shirt. Suddenly he heard a howl, breaking the soft silence and his whole body tensed up.  
Fuck, he didn't know there were wolves in this forest. He was done for if they found him somehow.

The squid stood up from the ground and began to walk back into the direction where he came from as quietly as he could but… Where did he come from.  
A few moments passed and he realized that he was lost, not watching where he was going in his blind stupor of rage.

He could hear sounds of feet hitting the ground coming closer and closer, abandoning his first plan and just running for it. Army couldn't die here, not when he had so much to live for, he needed to apologize to Aloha for yelling at him, he needed to continue his journey, he-

He tripped, falling down to the ground while biting his tongue as to not cry out loudly. Something had grabbed his ankle and as he looked back, he looked directly into two sharp, yellow eyes.  
The squid screamed, kicking at it as it whined and growled, getting up again. Fuck he was so done for, he was so done for-

Pushing through the pain, Army ran and ran, the wolves hot on his tail. If he hadn't been so stupid to just run away then maybe he wouldn't be in this situation, he was so stupid, stupid, stupid!  
His stamina would soon run out as he panted, leg hurting like a bitch. The monster had bitten quite deep and he bet his whole existence that it was bleeding everywhere.

At last, he found himself at a dead end, a deep ravine splitting the ground between him and any more ground. He was done for for real now, the pack surrounding him.  
With a last breath he closed his eyes and hoped that Aloha was at least ok, at least he'd be safe at the inn, he could live on without Army, he didn't need him.

As he made peace with his imminent death, already giving himself up, he felt a small gale, wind blowing around him as the wolves lunged with big jumps but were blown away, swirling in the air around him and getting slammed into trees. Army didn't dare open his eyes, lying on the ground in a pitiful position, face distorted in pain as his adrenaline wore off.

Someone shook his shoulder, calling his name as he groaned, one eye peeking open. Any facial features he saw couldn't be made out properly but he knew the feel of that wind magic. The last thing Aloha heard before Army passed out was a small apology.

\----------------

Everything hurt.

His head hurt, his body hurt, hell even the tips of his fingers hurt. It was only soothed by the warmth of something around him as he didn't want to open his eyes, knowing that he needed to actually put effort into that. But as someone shook his shoulders lightly he groaned, feeling like he probably needed to wake up and open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a blob of pink, as the image got clearer he finally saw Aloha, tears in his eyes as he sobbed and lunged for Army, capturing him in an almost bone crushing hug. The latter groaned, feeling his body hurt even more and the mage let go, fussing over him and apologizing with a small smile.

"W-where are we…"

Army looked around. This wasn't the inn they were staying at nor any house in the small town. It looked more like a hut, one big room containing everything that was needed to live. Drying herbs were on the walls and hanging around the big room, small baskets with mushrooms and other things were lined at another and everywhere were bottles with weird looking liquids, a big kettle standing right in the middle of it.

A small chuckle came from the side and he craned his neck to look over, seeing a purple inkling sitting on a chair next to a table, two cups of tea on it with another empty one next to him. It looked as if Aloha had been sitting there right before he woke up.

"You're in my house. I found you and your friend outside as he tried to get your limb and half dead body somewhere safe. I decided that you probably shouldn't die so I got you two inside and treated your wounds."

The purple witch explained with a soft and low voice, scarred ears flicking slightly as he took a sip from his tea. His whole body was covered by robes and a cloak as was his face with a mask of intricate design. Only his deep and sharp, yellow eyes were visible, as if they were staring right into you.

"Their name is Skull by the way, and they really saved your life but that aside-" Aloha began to talk, getting more quiet with each line.

"I'm so sorry Army, I shouldn't have tried to push my opinion on you like that. I thought about it a little after you ran and realized that I was wrong. People aren't defined by their family or blood or anything and- And I was so scared when I saw you there, I was so scared of losing you…"

Tears began to form in Aloha's eyes and Army felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. He really shouldn't have left just like that, nothing bad would've happened if he didn't.

"I'm sorry as well I… I shouldn't have yelled at you even though I knew you hate that."  
He went forward and captured Aloha into a hug as well, burying his head into his shoulder. A small whisper followed.

"Thank you for coming for me…"

Aloha just reciprocated the hug and leaned into it, crying from the shock of almost losing his best friend because yes, Army was his best friend and he wouldn't know how to live without him. Though as he heard a small hiss coming from the smaller squid, he quickly let go, pushing him down into the bed gently.

"You need to rest, Skull's healing potions and magic may have healed most of it but it drained almost all of your energy."

An agreeing noise came from the witch in the back, a small smile having formed under their face cloth from the view. They tapped a small tablet with some food on it and it began to float into the direction of Army and Aloha.

The latter took it and gave took some of it down before pushing it back in Skull's direction with practiced ease who caught it and set it down on the table.  
Aloha put the sweet bread into Army's hand.

"You need to regain some strength. After that healing session you ought to be very tired and hungry."  
The witch explained as Army took a bite. He only hummed in agreement and ate up, drinking some water afterwards.

"Now rest up, Skull wanted to show me how to make some potions and I'm not gonna pass up a new lesson in magic!" Aloha exclaimed with a lot of excitement, Army and Skull only chuckling at it.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was Aloha's smile and a feeling that everything would be alright again.


End file.
